Talk:Infant Metroid
Images This section should include all the images (sprite rips, art) depicting this stage in the Metroid's life, from all the games thus far, similar to how Samus' page is done. - Kairi I agree. I'll make some screenshots eventually.-- Richard 02:23, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Excellent. If you'd like, I can do the same with other forms, and species/characters that have been in more than one game. I already ripped most of them earlier. - Kairi Can someone add an image of the Infant Metroids found in the Restricted Laboratory from Metroid Fusion? Thats the last official media in which actual infants have appeared in.(Latinlingo 20:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) Infant Metriod animation If i'm correct their were some infants in metriod fusion and in super metriod it would be great if we could get an animation of those. Child? What does the last paragraph mean?--1upD 22:31, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Infant Metroid? If this article is about the Infant Metroids and starts out with the information about the natural life cycle of a metroid and all that, why has it got only information specific to the hatchling from Metroid 2 and super metroid? Makes it very confusing to read, as if there's only one metroid infant which saves Samus' life. Edit that out maybe? Didn't wanna do anything without approval first. --Squee! 11:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Metroid Larva I forward the notion that the so called Infant Metroid are canonically called Metroid Larva, and should be renamed as such. 10:22, 9 May 2008 (UTC) How about this, we name the metroid larva that was spared by Samus the Infant Metroid, and give it its own page. All other Metroid Larva should belong on their own page in order to prevent confusion. Dark Ridley 13:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) The Hatchling? Yea, could work. 23:13, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, am i the only one who thinks that the Bantee stage (a hatchling that just broke through its egg) and the energy sucking stage (the ones that Samus fights all the time) are two COMPLETELY different things? This page refers to them as the same stage in the life cycle. I dont think that should be the case. A metroid's life cycle should be something like the following: Egg, Bantee (or Infant or Hatchling), Larval (or Mature or Original), Alpha, Gamma, Zeta, Omega. Obviously the second and third stages are similar (they're both floating jellyfish), but they have obvious differences (just like the Zeta and Omega are both reptilian-ish, but are still 2 distinct stages). I honestly dont think the 8 metroids that Samus fought in SR388 before the Queen should be refered to as Infant Metroids.(Latinlingo 04:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) Never mind what i just said, i noticed the template below the article: the second and third stages ARE refered as two distinct stages. I'll just do a little change in the article then.(Latinlingo 05:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) Skree!! Skree skree!!! Raaww- eeehhh.... Sylux X 20:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC)